


The Mermaid 人鱼传说

by ElliePallas



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliePallas/pseuds/ElliePallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你是那不羁的风，我将是让你可以休息栖身的那片海洋；<br/>如果你是那孤寂的海，我将是为你平淡生活带来涟漪的清风。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 风声海韵

**第一章 风声海韵**

 

夏日。法国东南部城市尼斯。

地中海空气里特有的咸味、海浪拍打岩石的声音、海鸥高亢的鸣叫、热闹的嬉戏声、快艇的引擎声、轮船的汽笛声、街头艺人的小提琴音……无一不告诉人们，这正是这个以沙滩、娱乐场和豪华旅馆饮誉全球的城市里又一个美丽盛夏。

远离喧嚣，沙滩较为安静的一侧，懒洋洋地躺着一身材高挑的少年。并不像附近游人那般穿着泳衣，少年的却只是条休闲小短裤，露出修长的双腿。身上穿了件小背心，外面套着格子衬衫。本来白皙的肌肤开始因为多天的阳光旅程，开始显出健康的古铜色。一顶草帽罩在脸上，挡住稍嫌刺眼的日光。草帽边缘，几缕可令阳光失色的金发不经意地露了出来，上面还挂着几颗晶莹的水珠。

「喂，你还真能睡啊！」

清脆的声音打破了难得的宁静。同时，一个瘦小的身影投在了仰卧在沙子上的少年身上。

「嗯？」发出声音的人稍稍挪动了下身体，却没有起来。

「哦，是你自己说要随我来度假的，现在就不理我了？那好我走……唉呀——」

地上的人忽然伸出手，把将要走的人一把拖住并且拉到了自己身旁，然后侧着身子、用手撑住脑袋，看着面前略为狼狈的少女。原先盖在脸上的草帽，「啪」的一声掉到了地上。

没有任何词语能形容那张俊美的脸。

让人过目不忘的精致五官、宛如精雕细琢般的轮廓，眉宇间却带着与生俱来的英气。金灿灿的短发稍微凌乱，上面还带着水珠和沙子，然而在阳光的照耀下更加闪闪生辉。

还有那蔚蓝色的眼眸，深邃得仿佛要淹没接触它的任何一个人。

「小猫咪，你不知道妨碍我睡觉后果很严重吗？」装起生气的声调，少年嘴角却扬起一个灿烂的微笑。

被拉到地上的女孩脸上立刻换上一面温柔，「谁让你不理我？」

「那我现在就理你！」金发少年一边笑、一边用夸张的动作挠女孩的痒。

「不要！哈——不要啊！天王遥！」

「你活该！」

不时有路过的游人,目光被二人嬉戏亲热的声音吸引。虽然在这无数恋人流连忘返的沙滩上，这种「景色」已经见怪不怪，但是绝对没有人有能力将视线从这样一对美丽绝伦的恋人身上移走。而且，倘若这些路人足够靠近的话，他们不难会发现，这对恋人其实是两个“她”。

 

* *  * *

 

「遥，我们去那边坐快艇吧。」说话的少女一手牵住遥，一边用右手在额头位置搭起凉棚，棕红色的双瞳热切地往远方眺望。柔美的小脸闪耀着亮光。

她有着一头中等长度的酒红色过肩卷发，感觉相当的甜美。可惜，就像遥一样，她的头发已经因为刚才的「嬉戏」而凌乱起来了。

「快艇？！算了吧，你明知道我不会游泳。」遥嘟哝着抗议，「淹死了，可没有人保护我的小猫咪了。」

「笨蛋！」身旁的少女狠狠敲打了一下遥的脑门，「哪有死得那么容易啊？你不相信我的技术是不是？好歹我也是有执照的。」

「真的要去？沙织？我真的很怕水啊。」遥摸着脑门、带着求救的口吻，俊脸上似乎烙上了「放过我」三个大字，「你不是不记得我小时候的事情吧？」

「可是我好久没有这样无拘无束的感觉了。去吧，好吗？」名叫沙织的红发少女放缓了声调，炽热的双眼充满了对自由世界的渴望。

遥心软了，她从来无法抗拒那种温柔。即使是这个自己也不知道她到底有多大份量的柔弱女孩。

「那好吧。」

「Bravo！」沙织兴奋地用法语叫道。「那我们快走吧！」

硬着头皮的遥几乎是被拖着去的。她不知道自己为什么会答应。从小，她就很怕水。小时候的溺水遭遇，让她从此不敢靠近水边一步。这次，如果不是沙织先斩后奏地安排了尼斯的假期，她也不会不得不跟着来。

虽说有点不太情愿，不过让从未单独出远门的沙织独自外出，遥还是放不下心。更何况，很久以前是她自己向沙织推荐尼斯这个地方的。

「 _那真是个好地方呢！上次在那出公差，我无意驾车路过一个海滩，远远望去，天啊，实在太美了……_ 」

天字第一号的笨蛋。说了那句话，现在要付出代价了。遥心里不住地想。

也许，后悔已经来不及了。

 

* *  *  *

 

「哟～～」沙织熟练地驾驶着快艇，快乐得像第一次看到圣诞老人的孩子一样。

就是苦了后面硬装出一副英勇貌的遥，几乎每当水花每溅到身上一下，她都要哆嗦一回。「沙、沙织，安全第一！」

沙织的粉红色泳衣的饰带，随着风飞扬，刷到了身后遥的脸上。「天才赛车手居然有需要慢下来的时候，太笑话了吧？！」

本来就像风一般的天王遥，此时竟然害怕了。她自己也不敢相信。那种风声，本来不是应该是自己最熟悉的吗？不熟悉的，只是这阵带着咸味的海的气息吧。

逐渐习惯了水面不时颠簸的飞驰感觉，遥慢慢放松起来了。原先环住沙织腰间的双手慢慢放开，然后像飞翔的海鸥一般伸展开来。

自由，跟赛车里不同的自由感觉。遥现在才发现，自己原来也如此渴望拥抱海洋上的风。她开始沉醉在无限遐想中。

忽然海浪毫无预兆地掀起。

在巨大的颠簸中，遥还没有反应过来，便已经被一片蓝色所包围……

「遥——天啊！你在哪？」

那是谁的声音？遥努力睁开眼，望着上面在蓝色波浪中浮动的太阳。那个声音，渐渐消失……

海鸥依然在欢快地盘旋。大海，也回复先前的宁静。

 

(TBC)


	2. 宿命重遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遥被满所救，失去了人世的记忆，却竟然想起了前世的故事。

**第二章 宿命重遇**

 

蓝。包容了整个海底世界的蓝。

 无数凡人说不出名字的大小鱼类——有的在岩石上歇息、有的徜徉在静谧的海水中，有的则欢快地穿梭在同样说不出名字的海草间。只见一条游得兴起的小鱼吐出一串水泡，窜到一道美丽的身影旁。

光滑的小岩石后，优雅地扬一条白皙的手臂，纤细的手指轻轻触碰向其中一个水泡。水泡应声而破。        

「唉。」一声几不可闻的叹息。然后只见一头碧绿色的长发随着主人起身倾泻而下，将那人的背部齐腰覆盖住，仅仅露出一双白嫩的手。

「满殿下——你在哪里？」远处传来一阵少女的叫唤声，打破了这个海底世界最接近人间的地方的所有宁静。

「我在这里，爱莉莎。」碧绿色长发的主人轻轻回过头、然后从岩石后绕到前面。

假如说海底世界是这个时空中最深邃、最美丽而又最让人充满遐想的景观的话，面前这个女子将是整个海底世界的浓缩。

一头如海水般飘逸的碧绿色微曲的长发，白色轻纱披身，玲珑的胴体隐约可见。女子轻轻拨弄开一缕飘到了视线上的细发，现出那双与头发颜色一致的明眸。那是一双足以让海底鱼儿停止游动、陆上英勇骑士卸下所有武器的眼睛。婉若而不脆弱、坚毅却无霸气，碧绿色的深处，似乎在诉说着几千年的往事。

「您、您怎么又躲在这里了？」面对着前面这位恬静中充满无穷力量的主人，连她最亲近的女仆此刻不由得降低了音调。「最近总是这样。」

「嗯？」细致的嘴角微微上扬，被唤作「满」的女子游了过来，头发随着海水而轻浮。「不知道为什么，最近总想到这来。」

「这里最接近那个世界，对吗？」爱莉莎挠了挠那头桃红色的小卷发说道。是的，这一带正是海底世界海床最浅的地方，也就是说，是最接近人类世界的地方。「满殿下一坐就好久，都快闷死我了。」当满走到自己身边，爱莉莎回复了往日的亲近，笑道。

「是吗，对不起。」满浅笑一下、伸手牵过女仆的手，温柔得要将人融化。「那你刚才上哪里去了？」

爱莉莎脸颊泛过一阵红晕，「刚才几条小人鱼竟然敢向我挑战比谁游得快，给我甩得没影。于是发起脾气来把那带海水搅混了。」她小嘴往两人背后某个方向轻轻一努。

「敢跟我们爱莉莎比速度的小人鱼，一定是刚出生的小娃吧，呵呵。」满轻笑。「哦，是呢。唔我们走吧满殿下。」在其他人面前一向信心十足的爱莉莎，在满的面前也变得腼腆起来。

「好的，回去吧。」满嘴上答道，心里却不住在想,今天怎么总觉得心神不定呢？

一群仿佛不舍得满离去的小鱼在绕着满打转，不时撩起身上的轻纱。

_「救、救我……」_

「什么？！」满的神经被突然而来的声音猛地扯动、顿时停下了脚步同时回首张望。「哎呀、怎么了？！」爱莉莎被牵着的手臂被人用很大的力道捏了一下，差点大喊出来。

「你听到声音了吗？」

「什么声音？没有啊。」爱莉莎一脸迷惘。

海底一片寂静。

满停留了半响，发现大概是自己太过神经质了。

「没事吧，满殿下？」

「没事，走吧。」满答道。

_「快救我、尼普顿……」_

声音再次想起。这次却直接在满的脑内、心里闷响起一般。满一把抓住自己胸前的轻纱，左手用力按住发胀的脑袋。呼吸变得如此困难、心脏更有被撕裂的感觉，仿佛有人此刻感受到同样的痛苦。满再次回过头。

「是她？难道是她？」满心想，极目向更远、更高的海域望去，期盼看到声音的来源。

_「尼普顿、是、我……」_

满用手捂住自己嘴、眼泪开始不受控制。

那是她的声音！

忽然，就在视线的尽头，满看到了一束光。虽然微弱，但是她的确看到了光里面，是一个她守候了几百年的身影。

「尤拉纳斯！！」满微微屈身，然后一挺胸，腿下用力一撑，双腿眨眼之间变幻成鱼的尾部。

「满殿下——满——」摇动着浅蓝色的下身，满往光的方向极速上升，扔下不知所措的爱莉莎……

* *  *  *

 

海底世界中心。满的卧室。

周围弥漫着海中植物的神奇香味，海水拨弄窗前的一串贝壳和海藻结成的风铃，发出奇异的响声——既像风穿过岩洞、又像有人吹起海螺。

「嗯……我……在哪里？」遥慢慢睁开双眼，发现自己身在如此梦幻的世界当中。身边有位披着碧绿长发的小脑袋睡在了她的枕头旁。遥略微挪动了一下身子，发现自己睡在一张宛如巨型贝壳形状的床上。

少女被惊醒。遥刚接触到那双碧绿的眼睛，就被人紧紧搂住。

「尤拉纳斯！你醒了、你终于醒了！」那个「醒」字异常着重，带着轻微的悲鸣。

遥毫无抵抗能力地任由面前的人抱住自己，一边努力思索着发生的一切。「你……尼普顿？！」她嘴边挤出了那个已经被遗忘几百年的名字。

抱着自己的那个炽热身躯没有松开，遥干脆就那样躺着，感觉到自己的灵魂像在飘浮了无数个日子后重新回到了躯体。

过了好一会，她遏制住喉咙里的哽咽，一边慢慢坐起来、一边用左手轻轻扶在自己胸前的少女的脸，用那略微低沉的嗓音温柔地唤到，「让我看看你好吗？我的尼普顿公主！」

满抬起头。四目相投。两人都没有作声，只有轻微的喘息在海水中回荡。

「真的是你？我不会在做梦吧？」

「真的是我。原谅我，让你久等了。」凝望那双泛起血丝的双眸，遥终于无法压抑体内奔腾的脉动，双手捧起那张挂着道道泪痕的脸，热烈地吻了下去。

几千年来的战斗宿命、多少轮的百年守候，在这一刻全部只化作了一个吻。一个许久不能停歇的吻。

如此的真切和震撼，是否梦境难道还需要其它的证明吗？

 

* *  *  *

 

二人坐在一个大贝壳做成的秋千里，边轻轻摇晃边谈着话。

「是啊、   忘了是怎么掉下来的？」满依偎在遥的怀里说道。「嗯，看样子是的。我只记得我在那里叫天王遥，其它一概没印象了。」遥抿着嘴。

她寻思的样子真是可爱。

满抬头看到遥的面容，心里甜甜的。于是她用手指戳了戳那个金发的脑袋，「有人的笨脑袋净忘事！」

「呀、疼！」遥噘起嘴怪叫。「对、对不起！你没事吧？」满立刻心疼起来，直起身想要看看遥，却反而让遥忽然按进大贝壳的深处。

「我才刚死里逃生啊，尼普顿！这样对我，你就不信我跑了？」看着满的反应，遥的嘴角扬起一丝满意的笑。

「我在这里的名字叫满！是海底世界的人鱼公主了。」满娇嗔地抗议道，立时将刚才细长的双腿变成碧绿色的鱼尾，在海水的映照下，鳞片反射着晶莹的光。

遥稍愣了一下、又露出了雪白的牙齿，「我管你？反正你是我的，哪里都是！」说完低头往满的嘴唇上贴了上去。

「我真的是你的吗？你真的忘记了人间的事情？」满暗想，但嘴上还是深情地回应着这个自己守候多时的人。

「咳、咳——似乎我来得不是时候！」

正在此时，不远处传来某人的声音……

 

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文初次完整发布于粉丝论坛。  
> First published as complete works on http://www.harukamichiru.net/
> 
> http://www.harukamichiru.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6108&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Ddigest%26digest%3D1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文初次完整发布于粉丝论坛。  
> First published as complete works on http://www.harukamichiru.net/
> 
> http://www.harukamichiru.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6108&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Ddigest%26digest%3D1


End file.
